Raymo Xang
Raymo Xang (レイモー・クサング, Reimô Kusangu) is a Witch currently affiliated with the group known as Chiroptous. Raymo was originally the son of a single mother named Gokuno Xang. While he was growing up, Gokuno was very overprotective and controlling of Raymo. This was because Raymo's father had been a Hunter, but had died on a hunt shortly after his son was born. Not wanting to inspire a similar occupation for her son, Gokuno kept Raymo's father's status as a Hunter and his true fate from her son. However, Raymo discovered some letters from his father to his mother from when he had been on hunts and learned not only that Gokuno had kept his father's occupation a secret, but also that she had been a notorious thief before starting her family. Raymo confronted his mother about this, but upon hearing how he had found out she smacked her him across the face. Enraged by this, Raymo declared he would become a Hunter just to spite his mother, and ran away from home in order to train for the Hunter Exams. He participated in the 291st Hunter Exams, where he met and befriended fellow examinee and runaway Yashikage. Raymo was on the verge of passing the exams, but forfeited in the third stage after being pitted against the member of Chiroptous, Gantua. During their fight Gantua convinced Raymo that being a Witch would be the right decision for him to make in order for him to gain both power and comrades. The next year he participated in the Hunter Exams again, and gained his Hunter License. Appearance Raymo is a thirteen year old boy of average height for his age, though this still makes him short in comparison to most other Hunters and Witches alike. He has shaggy dark purple hair that he keeps gelled in a rather odd style, with a single thick spike protruding straight up from the back of his head. Raymo's eyes are a radiant gold color, and are slightly slanted due to being his Azian heritage. His skin is pale and he has a pretty thin build. He has an ovular scar in the center of his chest, but it is unknown how he received it. Raymo's attire following his becoming a Witch consists of a dark colored tank-top with a gold outline. It opens down the front and is fastened with golden X-shaped ties. He also wears matching dark pants that are quite baggy, with a similarly colored gold pattern running down the outside of the legs. There is a white sash tied around his waist. Personality Most people characterize Raymo as a cold and quiet individual. He is very set in his goals and strives to accomplish them quickly and precisely. Surprisingly though, Raymo is quite sensitive to the thoughts and feelings of those around him. He is very self-conscious and cares greatly what the people he values think of him, though he could care less what people he holds no attachment to think of him or his actions. Despite the seemingly fearless and collected attitude he projects, Raymo is especially vulnerable to being manipulated by those around him and can be easily influenced given the person wishing to manipulate him uses the proper triggers. This stems from his mother's overly controlling method of raising him, though he doesn't realize this. Following allying himself with Chiroptous, Raymo seems to have adopted an even colder persona than before. He has no problem following orders to carry out despicable deeds, going so far as killing if it is asked of him. This isn't to say Raymo has completely lost his conscious. In fact, he suffers from extreme inner turmoil at times, but he can't quite grasp why this turmoil is present within him. History Raymo was born thirteen years ago to Gokuno Xang and her husband, who lived in a large house in the wilderness of the Azian Continent. For the first few months of his life Raymo's family seemed complete. His mother would stay at home and take care of him, while his father would go on various jobs as a Hunter in order to provide for the family. However, Mr. Xang ultimately met his end while working as a bodyguard of the prince of a country that had been at war at the time. An assassin from the opposing nation had come for the prince's life, but Raymo's father has shielded the prince from the assassin's attack, and he died soon thereafter. Upon hearing of her husband's death, Gokuno refused to ever let the same happen to her son, and covered up all evidence of her husband being a Hunter. Raymo grew up a very isolated child, with Gokuno dictating the majority of his actions and interactions with other people. He knew very little about his father other than what his mother told him; that the man had walked out on them soon after hearing Gokuno was pregnant. This caused him to develop trust issues with most people besides his mother, which unintentionally worked out in Gokuno's favor in her efforts to isolate her son. One day, Raymo explored the attic of his home. This was a place that had been off limits to him practically since he was born, but with his only company ever being his mother, one has to find ways of entertaining themselves. While digging through some old documents in a chest of his mother's, he found something he'd never expect; letters from his father to his mother. In these letters contained evidence of not only Mr. Xang's status as a Hunter and his fate, but they also told of his obsession with tracking down a notorious thief known as "The Iron Ram". His father had clashed with the thief several times and devoted a half decade of his life to capturing The Iron Ram, but finally gave up the obsession after meeting Gokuno. But most shocking of all was that Raymo found evidence that his mother had in fact been the true Iron Ram, and had initially pursued Raymo's father romantically because he was close to bringing her true identity to light. Shocked by what he'd found, Raymo confronted his mother with all the letters and documents, hoping she would deny them and explain. Instead Gokuno met him with fury, even striking him across the face for digging up those papers. Feeling a new, deep hatred for his mother, Raymo ran away from his home, declaring he would follow in his father's footsteps and become a Hunter so he could put his mother in prison for her crimes. Following these events, Raymo began training extensively for the Hunter Exam, and at some point came under the tutelage of Iris Belle. He entered the 291st, and it was there that he made his first real friend, Yashikage. However, in the third faze of the exam, the examinee Gantua persuaded Raymo to drop out and join her organization in exchange for the two things he wanted most: plenty of companions and the power to imprison his mother. Raymo did as she said and mysteriously left the exams. The next year however, he had once again entered as a member of the Witch organization Chiroptous, and passed the exam. Combat Physical Abilities Enhanced Endurance: In preparation for the various challenges he would face in the Hunter Exams, Raymo made sure to increase his endurance substantially. This was the best way for him to live through any surprises he might encounter, even if he did end up losing the exam. This endurance was especially evident during Raymo's battle with Gantua, where he took several powerful physical blows from the woman and still managed to stand (though Gantua claimed she was only putting sixty percent of her full physical strength into each attack). After joining Chiroptous Raymo's endurance was increased even further from several hours of torturous training. Impressive Stamina: During his first attempt at the Hunter Exams Raymo displayed an immense amount of stamina. In the first round he was one of the few examinees that were only moderately winded after walking five miles in a desert completely devoid of water and life, and afterwards was still able to climb several hundred feet up into the air from a vine. He wasn't ever given the chance to take a break until that evening, and he still managed to fight off several snake monsters before finally taking a knee in exhaustion. In his second attempt at the Hunter Exams his stamina had grown even more, and after passing the entire exam he was hardly winded at all. Enhanced Speed: Raymo displays incredible speed on numerous occasions throughout the coarse of his life as a Hunter and Witch. Rather appropriate for someone of his physical fitness and light build, he can accomplish astonishing feats such as running up a sheer rock face with ease and sequentially kicking up a gigantic dust cloud in his wake. He can outpace most opponents and bypass their defenses by getting into close range before they even have time to react. During his first attempt at the exams, Raymo was always one of the most agile examinees and usually one of the leading amateurs in contests involving running or searching for a certain object. Master Spearmanship: Raymo's primary means of combat prior to learning Nen was his use of the spear he stole from his home before running away. Raymo had never wielded any kind of weapon at that time, so he was very clumsy with it and wasn't much of a threat. However, after becoming the pupil of Iris, Raymo's proficiency with his spear showed explosive improvement. He displayed impressive skill with it during his first attempt at the Hunter Exams, and used it in some very ingenious ways. Raymo still uses his spearmanship as a major aspect of his combat, but slightly less so since developing his own Hatsu. Nen Raymo is an Emitter, meaning he has the natural ability to separate his aura from his body and utilize it in a number of ways. Raymo was trained in Nen by Gantua and several other members of Chiroptous, and while the specifics of his training are unknown, they were likely very strenuous and brutal even by Nen student standards. Following his training, Raymo has become a very proficient user of Nen for someone of his age and inexperience, and is capable of applying basic to intermediate skills with ease on the battlefield. Trivia *Raymo's appearance is based on Tao Ren from Shaman King. *Ignore the text in the second picture for "Jūnfá", it has nothing to do with the actual ability. *During the creation process of the first few chapters of W×H, Raymo has been the author's favorite character to write as. Category:Hunters Category:Witch Category:Chiroptous Category:Emitter Category:Nen users Category:Criminal Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Amateur Hunter Category:LGBT Character